The Hidden Shinobi
by Crumpetz1
Summary: Naruto is given to Jiraiya so he can train his godson. What will happen when Naruto excels far beyond everyone and takes his role as The savior of the World seriously? What happens when he meets certain people that help him in his quest to Best Hokage and Savior and peace maker of the world? It will probably be a Naruto and Yugito Paring. Rated M for upcoming Lemon scenes!
1. The Start!

**Hey guys I'm back and this is another attempt at writing a decent enough Naruto story that won't result in him being that OP that he destroys anyone he faces. **

**But hey guys, what you been up to lately?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm glad you all know I don't. If I was I would have killed Sakura when Sasuke knocked her out. Who needs raving Fan girls that follow the 'Cool guy' when someone that has saved your life multiple times and is still keeping his promise to retrieve your 'Love' is right in front of you. I Hate Sakura, but that won't be shown in this fic, unless you want me to :)**

**The Hidden Shinobi: The Start!**

* * *

(The Night after the Graduation of the newly promoted Genin)

"If you lay a hand on my sensei again, I WILL KILL YOU!" Screamed a young blonde about the age of 11 as his sensei lay on the floor with a demon shuriken in the middle of his back.

"You really think you can step up to me damn Kyuubi brat." An older man with white hair and in a Chunin outfit said through stifles of laughter.

"I do! Every time you hit me or my sensei, I will hit you a thousand times back." The certain blonde said as his hands formed a cross at the front of his Orange and Blue jump suit.

The said silver haired Chunin couldn't reply however as he was suddenly surrounded by hundreds of Blondes that all launched themselves towards the Chunin.

(Screams and Moans)

Bevelling at the feet of the young blonde was the said Chunin who looked like he just got pummelled by a speeding bulldozer and was unforgivingly sent soring into the ground.

"Looks like I got him huh, Iruka Sensei." The Blond said who had one of his heart warming smiles plastered on his face.

The now identified Iruka was gobsmacked. Stood before him was the reason his parents dies, the dobe of the academy and the dead-last that couldn't do anything. Yet here he was defending his Sensei like any normal student would.

"Hey Naruto, Close your eyes for me would you?" Asked Iruka as he sat there waiting for a reply.

The now identified Naruto nodded his head and complied with his sensei's orders.

"_I'm so proud of you Naruto; you have potential that is certain." _Iruka thought to himself as he untied his Forehead Protector with a metal plate and a symbol of a swirl with an arrow coming of the top.

He placed the Forehead Protector into Naruto's hands and smiled to himself as to what the reaction of the Blond would be.

"You can open your eyes now Naruto." Iruka finished just as Naruto felt what was in his hand. Naruto's eyes shot open like a flash as they eyed the protector. His eyes started water from tears of joy and jumped about unconditionally screaming how now he would be Hokage.

"Don't you worry Iruka sensei; I will make you and the village proud of me!" He shouted as tears were falling from his chin to the floor.

"I know you will Naruto, you will be a great Ninja to the Village" Iruka said as he slowly rose from his seated position and walked slowly with Naruto back to the Village after fetching out the demon Shuriken.

(Hokage Mansion)

"Well the gaki did well. He has the guts to never give up and I can see there is a lot of talent stored away in young Naruto." A tall man around 6ft with white hair in a ponytail that drops to his mid torso said.

"Well Jiraiya I will agree with you there. It makes one wonder why I didn't take into note that he may have too much chakra to be able to perform a simple clone, it would be difficult for most Chunin with that chakra reserve to do it." The reply from the croaky voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

"Well if you don't mind, I now have changed my plans for the gaki. I was going to train him after the Chunin exam or half way through it. However, I think I owe the kid a bit of family for everything he has been through." Jiraiya said sadly as he thought of why he was never there for the kid.

"Well your change of mind has come quickly but Kakashi is not going to be pleased when he finds out he can't train his sensei's son. Still he will probably have to pass his team because of the Uchiha anyway so I don't see anything wrong with it." Hiruzen said with disgust at the council for being so lenient when it comes to Uchiha.

"Well you let me handle Kakashi, but I will be damned if the council have a say in me training the boy. I was left to be his guardian yet I still wasn't allowed to take him with me for my reas… Erm, I mean spying for information about Orochimaru." Jiraiya quickly covered up before he let his former sensei know about his 'Habits'.

"Well I can't argue with that. Sure you can train Naruto and make sure you unlock all of the kid's potential, do you want his record so you can see what he is good at?" Hiruzen said while chuckling to himself because of the last time he read Naruto's records all it would say was 'No proficiency at anything!'

"No, I think I will pass and tell him tomorrow. I need to catch up on my 'Research' for a few hours anyway." Jiraiya whispered the last part to himself and started to imagine the bathhouse that he loved ever so much.

"When you get caught I'm not being responsible for you getting beaten up." Hiruzen replied flatly.

"You're dealing with Master Jiraiya the gallant, the master of stealth and famous Author." Jiraiya said with striking a pose and dancing like a psychopath.

Hiruzen just shook his head as he watched Jiraiya disappear through the window in a white blur. "_I wish he would just use the door." _

Seconds later there could be screams, explosions and cry's being heard from a certain bathhouse as a white blur of hair was shot into the air and over the Hokage monument with anime tears streaming down his eyes.

"_When will he learn the fool?"_ Hiruzen chuckled to himself before smashing his head off of the desk that was covered in arrays of Paperwork.

* * *

(The Next day at the Academy)

Naruto strolled through the town with his head held high and his goggles were replaced with his new Forehead Protector.

As he was walking all the eyes of the villagers were glaring at him and loud whispers could be heard from what Naruto could make out sounded like 'Why did they let the demon child be a ninja' and 'He could kill us all'

Still, after hearing all of the comments from the people of the village were making, he still ignored them and carried to walk down with his ever heart-warming smile still present.

As he entered the Academy he decided to take his time and slowly made it to his class. When he entered he got questioning looks from all the students that were present.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? This is for people that passed the exam." Came a question from a certain pineapple haired Genin.

"What's on my head Shikamaru, or is it invisible?" Naruto responded accordingly in the same manner he was addressed with.

"Tch… Troublesome, but I don't care." Shikamaru responded before lowering his head back to the desk for a nap.

However he didn't get long to rest because he was rudely interrupted by the two Sasuke fan girls Ino and Sakura as they barged each other through the door to the class room.

"Ino-pig, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun." Screamed the Pink haired Banshee but before Ino could retort Iruka came in and ushered them both to take a seat.

"Now then class, it is the time of my life when I can finally say to all of you that I'm proud to have taught such an amazing class and I know you will all be an amazing generation of Shinobi. So now it is time to issue you to your teams, first we have team one… team seven will be Sakura Haruno , Sasuke Uchiha and..." Iruka began but was cut off by a very loud member of the class.

"Yes! See Ino-pig, true love wins" Sakura screeched causing the surrounding students and Iruka to wince at how loud she was.

"As I was saying…. The final member of team 7 will be Sai and Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finished (all the teams are same except for team 7 as they are in the manga/anime.)

"Iruka, you didn't give me a team to be in." Naruto pouted because he thought had forgotten about him.

"I'm surprised your even here, what did you do steal the hetai-it?" Sakura said which caused an irritated tick mark on Naruto's forehead.

"I'm here because I passed a harder exam than all of you so shut up Sakura!" Naruto shouted back finding it hard to control his anger towards the pink haired girl that he fancied throughout his Academy life. However that was about to change starting from now.

"That's enough both of you. Naruto, Hokage wants to speak to you about your sensei so you need to go to the tower and see him." Iruka explained as Naruto was leaving the classroom

* * *

(Hokage tower)

Naruto was still pissed at Sakura and the fact he had to travel to find his sensei. He arrived at the door of the office and instead of knocking he just barged straight in and saw three white haired men in the office. One man's hair was spiky and he had his hetai-it over his left eye and a face mask over his mouth. He was wearing the traditional uniform for a Jounin and had white tape around his left arm and right leg. The next man was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. The last man was known around the world as the 'God of Shinobi' Hiruzen Sarutobi.

(Half an hour before Naruto's burst in)

Kakashi was stood in the Hokage's office with a dishevelled look on his face that showed he had last the argument. Still though, he was pissed because he could teach his sensei's son Naruto Uzumaki but had to comply with the Hokage's orders.

"Hokage-sama who is Naruto going to be with then?" Came the reply from an angry Kakashi

"Mine" replied Jiraiya in an equally aggressive tone that told Kakashi that he wasn't getting Naruto

"I understand Jiraiya-sama, I will be leaving now to my team then." Said the response from Kakashi as he let his eyes wonder to the floor

"Ok Kakashi, I know you wanted to train Naruto yourself but I have taken it upon myself as the child's guardian to train him properly now." Jiraiya said to try and lighten the situation but was failing miserably.

* * *

(Present time)

"Hey there kid, come to meet your new sensei." Jiraiya said as he couldn't keep the massive grin off of his face.

"I am mister but Jiji, where is my team?" Naruto questioned the Hokage as if he was he Grandson. Naruto didn't notice that Kakashi had left through the Window to try and not interrupt the moment.

"Well Naruto, your new sensei is stood right next to me. His name is-"However, Hiruzen couldn't finish as Jiraiya stepped in.

"I'm the great toad charmer from Mt Myobokuzan, the legendary Master Jiraiya" He said finishing where his sensei was interrupted.

Naruto looked flatly at the man called Jiraiya before turning a quizzical look towards the Hokage. "He Jiji, can I have a sensei that doesn't act like a complete fool?" Asked Naruto

Hokage looked at Jiraiya as he face vaulted to the floor. He then let out a chuckle at Naruto's comment before answering. "Well boy, believe it or not Jiraiya is a Legendary Sannin and one of the strongest Shinobi the Leaf Village has." He replied Cooley as Naruto got an unquenchable flame of 'Awe' in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya sensei. What are you going to teach me, some cool new Jutsu?" Naruto asked while trying to conceal his excitement but was failing miserable.

Jiraiya recovered from his agonizing face vault to reply to Naruto's question. "Hold your horse's Gaki, first we need to work on things that need improving first like your chakra control and Taijutsu but I will teach you a new Jutsu all in good time."

Naruto Physically deflated but then soon shot back up with determination in his eyes. "Hai, well then we best get started soon than so I can become the strongest Hokage there has ever been." Naruto replied

"Well then, I will meet you at Training ground 1 so we can begin your new quest at master Hokage then shall we?" Jiraiya chuckled before they both headed out of the window towards the training ground.

Hiruzen noticed they had gone and reached into his draw to pull out a book that was covered in orange and called 'Icha icha' Beach edition. He flipped the first page but to his displeasure it was too much to handle as blood shot from his nose and he collapsed off of his chair with a cheeky grin on his mouth that told you he just read something kinky.

**Well hope you liked the new story, I decided to give Naruto to Jiraiya as I have read a few story's where Jiraiya has been he sensei to start with and Naruto hasn't been over powered but he has been stronger than nearly all the characters which is the perspective I want to give out. **

**Hate it, Love it, Review it your call my friends, your call.**

**PEACE ~~~Crumpetz~~~**


	2. Progression and Strange Encounters!

**Hey guys! I'm back with the latest chapter and I'm going to thank everyone that reviewed and everyone that has sent me idea's that could improve the story.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Yes the beginning is similar to a story called '****Naruto the toad sage's apprentice' but the story is sort of similar to that of his. However, this story is my own and will have major twists to the story as I will follows some key events from the canon but it will mainly be a story that doesn't involve all of the canon.**

**I'm debating whether to have an evil Naruto and give Naruto the Rinnegan but he won't get all the powers instantaneous, he will either have to unlock them or earn them. I was thinking in him being able to deactivate it and have him as the successor of the 'Rikudou Sennin'.**

**Still if I turn him evil it won't be for a few more chapters and Jiraiya will leave with him.**

**I won't bash any characters in this even if I'm not particularly fond of Sakura.**

**Now on with the Fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing this….**

**The Hidden Shinobi: Progression and Strange Encounters!**

(At Training Ground 1)

"Well then Gaki, it's time for me to assess your skills." came the voice of Jiraiya as he and Naruto walked into the open clearing.

The clearing had lush green grass with lots of trees surrounding the edge of the clearing. There was a steady river flowing through the centre with a waterfall just a bit further up, followed by a large Cliffside that seemed to ascend into heaven.

"Come on then Jiraiya Sensei, I want to start our missions." Naruto said clearly showing his excitement in his voice.

Jiraiya got into the Toad Sage Taijutsu stance as Naruto steadied himself into the basic Academy stance.

Within a split second it seemed that Naruto was launched at Jiraiya with speed that no Genin that just left the academy could follow but alas, this was Jiraiya the Gallant so it wouldn't be too hard for him to counter.

Naruto started off with a punch to the Toad Sage's face only to find Jiraiya had grabbed hold of his hand and flung him over his shoulder then turned around and in a swift kick sent Naruto Soaring into a tree.

Naruto was dazed for a few seconds before coming to his senses, then kicked off again and was soaring to Jiraiya with his fist cocked back. Naruto was upon Jiraiya in a few seconds before turning his body to deliver a round house kick to Jiraiya's body.

"_This Kid's Taijutsu is more advanced than it should be at his age. I wonder where he learnt how to change from the Academy style Taijutsu to the Uchiha Interceptor style." _Were the thoughts of Jiraiya as Naruto's kick was about to hit its mark. However, something caught Jiraiya of guard as he blocked the kick and punched Naruto in the stomach only for him to dispel in a puff of smoke.

"_But when…." _Sudden realisation flooded over Jiraiya as he remembered sending Naruto into the tree.

Naruto was sneaking up on Jiraiya when his back was turned because he was dealing with the clone and sent a punch aimed for his head.

Jiraiya sensed that Naruto was behind him and quickly back flipped over the original Naruto and slapped the back of his head as he landed, sending Naruto face first to the floor.

"That's enough Gaki, I have graded your Taijutsu and I would class it as low Chunin level. Your speed was impressive but maybe you should imply more faints to your attacks so that the Opponent can't predict your movements." Said Jiraiya as Naruto lifted his face of off the ground and turned around to face Jiraiya.

"Hai Jiraiya sensei, thanks for the improvements." Naruto finished

"Well then Gaki do you know what Nature element you are?" Jiraiya asked before seeing the confusion in Naruto's eyes and chuckling to himself before pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Do you know what this is Naruto?" Jiraiya asked

"No sorry sensei." Naruto replied

Jiraiya handed him the Paper before saying "Well pump your chakra into the paper and it will tell you what Nature element you have."

"Ok!" came the response from the overly excited Naruto.

Naruto pumped his Chakra into the paper and just like Jiraiya said, the paper began to react.

First the paper Scrunched up around Naruto's fingers, then it followed by going damp and finished with turning to dust.

"What does that mean Jiraiya?" Naruto asked

"Well kid it means you have very strong affinities to; Water, Lightning and ground Jutsu's"

"Cool Jiraiya I'm going to be the best."

Jiraiya merely nodded before he was interrupted by a bird that landed on his shoulder with a message sealed on it.

_-Jiraiya _

_You have been summoned to the Hokage mansion for a briefing and are required immediately_

_~Hokage~_

Jiraiya merely sighed before sending Naruto home and shunsined the Hokage Mansion.

(Hokage Mansion)

Hiruzen was staring at a scroll that was perched in the middle of his desk and looked to be battered and bruised.

"Well what's the scroll sensei?" Was the all too familiar voice of a certain White Haired pervert

"Jiraiya, what we have found is believed to have been written by the Sage of six paths. In it includes certain Jutsu that require both Yin and Yang to use similar to the 2nd Hokage's Suiton mastery. However, the most disturbing was the information regarding his Doujutsu; the 'Rinnegan'. After examination it was clear that this scroll was intended for his successor and in the scroll says who his successor his." Hiruzen replied before throwing the scroll towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya caught the scroll before skimming through it until he came to a certain section that made his eyes widen

_To my successor, I know who you are and I know that you will become the bringer of peace. However, to fully unlock your potential and my eyes someone close to you must do one of the worst acts that must be committed._

_Someone close to you has to betray you and then your eyes will be awakened. I hope it never comes to that young 'Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki'_

Well to say Jiraiya wasn't shocked was an understatement; he was in so much shock it looked like he had passed out without moving.

"So… What's go you down then Sensei." came Jiraiya's next question.

This is the part Hiruzen was dreading the most. "Well Jiraiya, the council came to a compromise that the boy's eyes needed to be awakened granting The Village Hidden in the Leaves maximum power over the other Nations. *Sigh* so I ordered an assassination attempt on the boy."

Jiraiya stood there for few seconds before his brain caught up with what he just heard.

"You DID WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry Jirai-"Hiruzen couldn't finished because Jiraiya took of an amazing speeds towards Naruto's apartment

(Present Time with Naruto)

Stood over Naruto was three Chunin, Naruto looked like he had been in a scrap as he has bruises over his body and blood leaking from his head.

"Look at him." Said one of the Chunin

"I must say he put up a fight but never mind because today he dies. As of orders of the Hokage, Demon, you are sentenced to death." Finished the middle Chunin

But now Naruto's head was in overload, he had been sentenced to death by the one person he could possibly trust the most his 'Jiji'

Naruto's head dropped as tears seemed to pour out of his eyes. The day after he had graduated and look he was about to get killed. This wasn't going to happen for Naruto as he closed his eyes and waited for the attack.

The Chunin were getting closer and closer to Naruto with their Kunai drawn and with on finial comment "Your time is up Demon." Naruto lost it. His head shot up, his eyes open and where the Normal blue orbs of happiness were, are now replaced with dark purple metallic eyes with two rings surrounding the black pupil in the middle.

Something in Naruto's head was telling him what to do and he was following the voice that was stationed in his head.

"_Use Shinra Tensei" _The voice opted and Naruto Followed, "Shinra Tensei." He bellowed sending the three Chunin soaring across his apartment and into the walls. His tears still streaming down his face as he slowly stood up and stared down at the Chunin.

The Chunin were petrified, These eyes of his were meant to be a myth no more than something tom inspire kids that legends were really and strive to become a legend like the sage. But now, they were staring the eyes in the face.

"_Finished them, use __Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu - Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu__ for what they have done." _

Naruto not even knowing the Hand signs still found himself doing all the hand signs required for the Jutsu and Shouting "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu - Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"

The fire ball was easily Mid Chunin size and was heading start for the downed Chunin.

The Chunin that was in the middle managed to overcome his surprise and managed to croak out "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi - Earth Style: Terra Shield" and slammed his hands on the floor and encased him and his comrades in a small earth dome to stop the Oncoming fire ball.

Naruto just looked as the Fire ball hit its mark before running through more hand signs and shouting "Raiton: Raijingu Sanda - Lightning Style: Raging Thunder" and piercing through the Earth shield and stunning them until they fell unconscious.

Naruto being under the influence of something in his head was going to stop there. He stormed to the unconscious Chunin before running though more hand signs. "Katon: Gokakyu no-" But was cut of their when Jiraiya landed behind the distorted blonde and chopped him in the back of his next and rendering the Blonde boy unconscious as well.

"Well Gaki, we can't stay in this place anymore. We are going to have to become Nuke nin and move to a different village. I got my eye set on Kumo." Jiraiya said to no one in particular before disappearing in a Shunshin and appearing in the dense forest that was just past the walls of Konohagakure.

(Hokage Mansion)

"Hiruzen, what is the meaning of this? You let the Boy escape with this village strongest Ninja and the Doujutsu of the Rinnegan." Calm yet forceful voice said as three old people walked into the room of the Hokage.

"This is out of my power now Danzo. I'm sorry but we must put a bounty on Jiraiya and the boy, Jiraiya will be s-rank Ninja with kill on sight and the boy will be c-rank ninja with capture alive at all costs. For price let's say Jiraiya '1 million Ryo and Naruto 500,000 Ryo'" Hiruzen said and sighed before looking out the window.

(Time skip: one week)

Jiraiya and Naruto strolled up to the Gates of Kumo. The duo managed to turn off Naruto's Rinnegan and back to his normal Blue orbs of happiness.

"Halt, what is your purpose here." Said one of the gate guards before realising one of them was a legendary Sennin

"I am Jiraiya and this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and we wish permission to talk to the Raikage." Replied Jiraiya

The two gate guards looked at each other before nodding and escorting them to the Raikage's office. As they were walking Naruto was taking into account how different Kumo was to Konoha, the buildings weren't made of Wood like in Konoha, but no they were made of stone and built into mountains that were located in the Village. One thing Naruto noticed was that all of the people the doing their normal jobs, kids were laughing and playing and no one was glaring at Naruto.

When they made it to the Office of the Raikage office, the Chunin that was leading them burst into the office and said "Raikage-sama, we have really big news." The said Chunin looked around the office before blushing because in the room was Raikage and Killer bee and his team. They were all glaring at him for his sudden outburst into the Office, it was the Raikage who spoke first "Well what is the news then." He asked in a bored tone.

"You won't believe it Raikage but-" he didn't finish his sentence because Jiraiya strolled into the room with young Naruto following behind him.

The Raikage was more surprised than shocked at the sudden appearance of the Toad Sage and his young follower but dismissed it quickly before asking the obvious question. "What are you doing here Jiraiya?"

"Well me and the Gaki here left Konoha because of some…. 'Personal Demons'. We ask to be allowed to join your ranks as a Kumo Shinobi." Jiraiya said before looking at the shocked faces of everyone in the room.

"Well Jiraiya, I know what you can offer for my ranks but what can the child does for me." He asked because something about the young blond child before him peaked his interests.

It was Naruto that spoke up next "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I have a kekkei Genki that might peek your interests." Naruto said as he applied chakra to his eyes, Gone were the blue orbs to be replaced with the Metallic Purple eyes with 2 black rings surrounding the black pupil.

The Reactions in the room were all of Shock, surprise and Awe, Shock because he was the container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, Surprise because he was the Yondaime's Son and awe because right before them was the legendary Doujutsu of the Rinnegan.

Jiraiya then spoke up next "Before you say Raikage, Naruto is not eligible for the CRA because he doesn't not originate from this Village, placed with the laws he can choose whether or not he wants the Rinnegan to be on this earth more than him."

The Raikage visibly deflated before shot back up again. "So you're saying that you, the legendary Sennin and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze want to join my village. Well I have one thing to say; my village will allow you to join with open arms." The Raikage smirked before the person next to him spoke up.

"Hey there lil'nine, you be lookin' fine." Rapped Killer bee (Poorly) before introducing himself "I'm Killer Bee and this is my team, oh Yeah!" he then continued "On the left we have Omoi"

"Yo Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Next to him we have Samui"

"Hey, hope you're cool"

"In the middle we have Karui."

"Hey there cutie" She said and giggled

"And on the end we have Yugito"

"Hey there, how's it going?" She replied with a small blush on her face as she started into his loving Blue orbs for eyes.

"Well Now that you have met my brother and his team I need to give you a Kumo protector, and Jiraiya you will keep your status as Sennin." The Raikage said before handing Naruto a protector. "I will need to assess your skill or if Jiraiya knows I will have him tell me tomorrow." He continued "Well seeing as you have probably been traveling for a while you're going to have to share apartments." He said and then looked at Yugito sating at the boy, then a feral smirk graced his face.

"Jiraiya you will have to share with Killer bee and Naruto you can share with Yugito."

Yugito looked at the Raikage for a second before blurting out "NANI!"

(20 minutes later)

Yugito took Naruto on a tour of the village then went to their apartment to sleep for the night. They were in the kitchen and Naruto was making Yugito and him some sushi.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Yugito but where am I going to sleep." Naruto said before he tucked into his sushi.

"Well you can either have the bed or the Couch." She replied in a happy tone because she thoroughly enjoyed the sushi

"I'll have the couch then, you probably want the bed." Naruto said before standing up and taking his plate to the bowl and walked over the couch and slumped onto it. "Night Yugito-chan."

Yugito just smiled and went to turn to her room when she got an unexpected visit. **"Ohh.. Kitten, look at him. So young about same age of you and he looks so good, come on kitten pounce on him and claim him before Samui or Karui get him." **"_NANI shut up Nibi I don't like Naruto like that, I just met him today."_

"**Come on kitten you can't fool me because I can see what's in your head" **the Nibi said through chuckles before Yugito cut the connection to the two tails.

"Time for me to hit the hay" Yugito said before turning into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep thinking out a certain blond boy in her front.

(3 hours later)

Yugito was awoken from her sleep by a bang by the front door. Trying to figure out what it was, she got out of bed and walked out of her room and looked at the broken down front door.

"Naruto is that you?" She asked but no reply came, so being the Naïve person that she is walked closer to the door before she heard someone behind her. She was grabbed from behind and pinned up the wall by the drunken Shinobi.

"Hey theerre sweet thing, me and you are going to have a bit of fun." Said the shadowy figure

Yugito felt powerless, she couldn't move because of her hands were pinned down. Tears escaped her eyes and she stayed there expecting the worse before she heard a commanding voice "Release her, or I will KILL you!" Shouted the other figure before Yugito blacked out due to shock.

**Well what do you think any good, ideas and reviews please? I love to see what you think of it.**

**Love it, hate it, and review it. All ideas are taken into consideration.**

**PEACE ~~~~Crumpetz~~~~~**


End file.
